The ability of clinicians to use conventional stethoscopes to hear and assess patient heart and breath sounds is significantly diminished or simply impossible in high ambient noise environments like aircraft or ambulance transport applications. The combination of ambient decibel level along with audio and vibration frequencies mean that clinicians cannot use this fundamental method to assess the patient's condition. This invention is intended to overcome both ambient noise and vibration frequencies to enable clinicians to assess heart and breath sounds adequately in such noisy environments.